Robotroplis Empire
The Robotroplis Empire is a nation run by a Military Junta under Totalitarian Dictatorship. It has taken over most of Mobius and plans to take over the whole world. It is ruled by Nightmare (or eNeMeE) as the tyrantical ruler of the Empire. The Empire has an death to the poor ideology in which all Peasants and Poor people are declared enemies of the state and shall be killed as slaves. Nightmare is feared and has a cult of personality of being cruel and heartless with a cleche attitude of violating human rights. Government The Government is a Military Junta under a Totalitarian Dictatorship ruled by a ruler called the Emperor-Generalissimo who is currently Nightmare and he is the absolute ruler of the country. Then comes the President and Prime Minister, then the General Staff, Then the Military, then the Secret Police, Then the Puppet States, Then the Puppet State Military and people (mainly aristocrats loyal to the Emperor-Generalissimo) and then the Sub-Bosses and then the Sub-Legions. Military The Military consists of Humans and other races loyal to eNeMeE. The Military has the same apperance as the troopers of the Empire in Akame Ga Kill. Other than that they have SWATbots, Badniks, Sherms and robotocized slaves. Army Infantry The Troopers wear silver helmets with a white cloth hanging loosely from the sides to the back of their heads with silver eye visors and mouth masks, and for uniforms they wear Dark tan trench coats, dark tan baggy pants and black boots. They are armed with riffles. Calvary The Calvary wears the same uniform except their visors are Navy Blue and they ride black army motorcycles with guns. Artillery The Artillery is super strong and opperational since Robotroplis's industry is hardcore in excelence. The Artillery consists of Mechanized infantries equiped with Gun Cars armed with gattling guns and grappling hooks to climb up walls. Then there are the Tanks that have highly dangerous tech guns that can obliterate enemies. A Star Artillery Vehicle is the Armored Train which is used as a police vehicle on railways to speed dash trains and rob them for the Empire. Navy The Navy is consists of Highly industrialized Warships powered by Oil, Industrial Fuel and Advanced Technology. The Submarines are Technologically powered with Electric Technology. The Destroyers are armed with Missiles that go 1200 feet and can destroy 100 enemy ships all at once, The Battleships have double that ammount of missiles that shoot double the feet of a destroyer's missiles and can destroy 200 ships all at once. The Air carriers are humoungus that 1 aircraft carrier can carry 1,000,000 armies of Aircraft and Battleships. The Navy is protected by Water Monsters such as Krakkens, Shark Dragons, Megladons and Ghost Pirates. Air Force The Air Force consists of Black Raptor Planes as the basic unit with the Egg Fleet and Bowser's flying airships. The lleading Aircraft ships are the Halberd, Final Fortress and Egg Carrier. Nightmare's fortress is the fathership of the Air Force. Badnik Armada The Badnik Armada is the unit consisting of Badniks (Monster Robots created by Eggman) and monsters loyal to Nightmare that protect the Military. The Monsters used by the Army like Orcs, Demons, Ogres, Trolls, Goblins, Imps, Gnomes, Hobgoblins, Rakshasas, Onis, Werewolves, Trollocs, Yetis, Charr and many more. The Badniks in Army are Motobugs, Crabmeats, Primids, Egg Pawns, Egg Bishops/Egg Magicians, Egg Hammers, Mega Egg Fighters, Newtons, Turtleoids, Sherms and SWATbots. The Star Badnik of this unit is Galleom. The Navy consists of Bloopers, Krakens, Jawz, Eels and Dragon Sharks. The Star Badnik is Blooper Glooper. The Air Force consists of Flappers, Buzz Bombers, Newtrons, Areo Chasers and Spinners the Star Badnik is E-11 Beacon. Special Ops Unit The Koopatrols, Bros, Dry Bones, The Egg Army, Chargin Chucks, Sumo Bros, Koopa Kids, Bo-Bombs, Whomps, Bullies and Battle Bird Armada Troopers are a part of this unit and so are regional sub-tyrants that are not puppet states of the Empire who have Eggman Army Units. Culture Slavery Slavery is legal in the Robotroplis Empire, however they are owned by the Military and are not allowed to be freed and must be killed. Slaves are the main target of the Empire to be killed with loved ones and closest friends. It is required that all rehions of the Empire must make Slavery legal and that all citizens shall be slaves of the Empire, except for the The Emperor-Generalissimo, His Cabnet, the Military-Government, the Military and Secret Police with the Puppet Governments and that all Slaves shall be treated inhumanely and killed by order of law. Taxes All Citizens/Slaves must give up all their money as taxes, and loose their property to become slaves of the Empire and die as slaves. Religion The official religion is State Atheism like the Soviet Union. Character System Statics Characters in Leadership Playable Hero Characters Subordinates Trivia * The Robotroplis Empire is based off of the Soviet Union and it's Satelite States; East Germany, Communist Poland, Communist Czechoslovakia, Communist Hungary, Communist Romania and Communist Bulgaria with the former Satelite states of Communist Yugoslavia and Communist Albania fused together. Category:Nations Category:Villains Category:Locations